


Old Teddy

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week (august 2014) [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het Relationship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"any - any - teddy bears (filled with Star Trek: AOS, Jim Kirk/Gaila)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the current Challenge week at fic_promptly.

When he first spots the old teddy bear sitting on Gaila's bed, he makes the mistake of thinking that it belongs to Uhura and tries to move it over to the other girl's space and bed.

“Jim! What do you think you're doing?”

He freezes at the rising shrill tone in her voice and turns slowly to face her with the old bear still in his hand, meeting her wide eyes. Also noting the paling of green skin on her face and decides privately that pale green is not a good look for her. And also something that should never grace her face.

Swallowing once to clear his throat as he turns to face her completely.

“I'm sorry I just thought that it was something belonging to Uhura and was going to put it on her bed. Is it yours?”

“Yes its mine. Give him to me now, Jim.”

Obediently he holds it out to her and its in her arms before he can think to even blink. He watches as she cradles the old toy against her chest and sits on the edge of her bed, her head bowed over it slightly. After a moment she looks up at him, her eyes watering.

“My family didn't have much when we first came to Earth. My father used some of the money that we had left from the trip here to buy this teddy bear for me as a gift.”

He feels a moment of shame before he's sitting down on the bed next to her and puts an arm around her as she leans into his side. She hasn't shared much of her personal history with him other than that her family had moved to Earth to find work.

Nor did he have any idea that the old bear was so important to her.

He rubs her arm gently.

“I'm sorry. I didn't know, Gaila.”

She sniffles and shrugs lightly as she looks up at him with a watery smile.

“You didn't know and its not like I shared much of my personal history with you.”

He nods slightly squeezing her to his side, knowing that there wasn't much he could say without saying something stupid. That and a displeased Uhura tossed him from their room.

When he returns to her two days later with a new teddy bear to be a companion for her older one after two days of searching between classes and with help from Bones. The resulting smile and giggle from her tell that the search was worth it, along with the fact that she seems to accept his decent attempt of an apology.


End file.
